<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Voices of Power by itsmoonpeaches</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25591276">Voices of Power</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsmoonpeaches/pseuds/itsmoonpeaches'>itsmoonpeaches</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Lost My Heart in Republic City [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aang is a good dad, Bumi II POV, F/M, Kataang Week, Kataang Week 2020, Minor Injuries, Post-100 Year War (Avatar TV), Post-Avatar: The Last Airbender, Pre-Avatar: Legend of Korra</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:07:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,341</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25591276</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsmoonpeaches/pseuds/itsmoonpeaches</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Blood/Wounds</p><p>- </p><p>His mother let out another breath. “Please clean up and get ready, you two,” she added. “I can help you with your hair, Kya. Just come to the bedroom when you and your brother have put on the clothes I’ve laid out for you. Bumi will help you with your shoes.” She turned and walked through the gateway, intent on doing what she needed to do.</p><p>“Okay, mom!” shouted Kya. </p><p>-</p><p>Or, on the 20th anniversary of the end of the Hundred Year War, Bumi realizes just what his dad being the Avatar means.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aang &amp; Bumi II, Aang &amp; Katara &amp; Sokka &amp; Toph &amp; Zuko (Avatar), Aang &amp; Katara (Avatar), Aang &amp; Kya II (Avatar), Aang &amp; Toph Beifong, Aang/Katara (Avatar), Bumi II &amp; Katara, Bumi II &amp; Kya II &amp; Tenzin (Avatar), Bumi II &amp; Kya II (Avatar), Katara &amp; Kya II (Avatar), Katara &amp; Sokka (Avatar), Sokka/Suki (Avatar)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Lost My Heart in Republic City [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1851508</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>257</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Voices of Power</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was written for Day 3: Blood/Wounds.</p><p>It also kind of got inspired by the Kataang picture from LOK. Hope you enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>This year, Republic City would play host to the twenty-year anniversary of the end of the Hundred Year War. The nations liked to rotate hosts, with the previous year having been a smaller affair in the Fire Nation capital. Only the big milestones would involve everyone. This time, there were no pressing meetings or foreign dignitaries that needed to be pleased. It would simply be one big party.</p><p>Bumi could not be more excited. The last time they had such a huge shindig, he had not been born yet! He could not wait to stuff his face with all the street foods and see all his friends. He was going to mess around with his Uncle Sokka and Aunt Suki, and he was going to enjoy it! Not only that, but Fire Lord Zuko and Lady Mai were going to come, <em>and </em>they were bringing Izumi. He and Kya did not get to see her often enough because they lived so far away. It was not fair that their parents visited the Fire Nation sometimes without them. So, what if it was “official important political business” or whatever.</p><p>He was bouncing up and down on the balls of his feet, trying to contain all his energy after a long day at school. (Really, he knew all this history stuff. He dad had been alive <em>one-hundred years ago!</em>) He was out of his mind with enthusiasm, even going as far as preparing his party poppers early. He tested a few out and they exploded with gratuitous amounts of confetti.</p><p>“Bumi, really!” his mom frowned at him, hands on her hips. “You’re making a mess. I’m not cleaning that up.”</p><p>“But <em>mom!” </em>he moaned.</p><p>“No buts! You’re going to clean that before your father comes back from changing Tenzin,” she commanded, mouth deepening into a line. “I need you and your sister to get ready for tonight, and it’s hard enough that we have your baby brother to worry about too!”</p><p>Bumi groaned and his younger sister, Kya giggled behind him as she practiced her waterbending in the fountain of the main plaza of Air Temple Island. Sure, he was the oldest at six-years-old, but he did not want to have to be responsible for his four-year-old sister and a little baby that was only two months! Ever since Tenzin came along, his parents had been so demanding of him.</p><p>“Yeah, Boom,” laughed Kya, splashing the water back into the fountain. “Behave!”</p><p>His mother sighed, shoulders slacking. “Just please, don’t make this any more difficult,” she said. “It’s a big event tonight and both me and your father have to be there. You should know better by now that your father—”</p><p>“…is the Avatar,” lamented Bumi. “Yeah, yeah.”</p><p><em>Avatar, shmavatar, </em>he thought with a pout. His dad was an important figure, he got that. He was the only master of all four elements, and apparently a lot of old guys liked to bother him for advice and peacekeeping. To Bumi, he was just his goofy dad who mussed up his hair and played pranks on him.</p><p>His mother let out another breath. “Please clean up and get ready, you two,” she added. “I can help you with your hair, Kya. Just come to the bedroom when you and your brother have put on the clothes I’ve laid out for you. Bumi will help you with your shoes.” She turned and walked through the gateway, intent on doing what she needed to do.</p><p>“Okay, mom!” shouted Kya.</p><p>She ran after her and with a reluctant sigh, Bumi quickly gathered all the pieces of littered paper to bring to the trash. He met up with Kya in their shared room afterwards. She already had her blue dress on.</p><p>“Boom,” she sulked, pointing at her tiny boots. “Please.”</p><p>He got to work immediately and slipped on her shoes as she sat on the edge of her bed. She watched him slip on the button-up shirt he had, the one that clasped diagonally and had a high collar. It was a soft yellow, matching his father’s normal attire. He had on a pair of silky brown pants that he recognized as a gift from his uncle for his birthday. He stuffed a party popper into his pocket.</p><p>When they were both done, he grabbed his sister’s hand and they made their way to their parent’s bedroom. His mom was finishing up powdering her face, and his dad was shushing Tenzin next to the crib.</p><p>His dad glanced up. “There you two are! Looks like you’re almost ready to go,” he said with a grin. Tenzin was cooing in his arms. He was swaddled in a red blanket. </p><p>“They’re almost ready, Aang,” his mom said from the bathroom. She tidied up her area and gestured to Kya so she could begin brushing her hair. “How’s the baby?”</p><p>“Out cold,” he replied. He walked over to Bumi and used a hand to smooth down his untamable locks. “Looks like this one needs a little help too.”</p><p>His mom laughed as she finally slipped a beret into Kya’s bangs, nodding in approval. “I’ll take Tenzin while you finish freshening up,” she remarked. “Want to try brushing Boom’s hair?”</p><p>Bumi followed his father into the bathroom, moping. He really despised it when either of his parents tried to do anything with his hair. He liked it alive and free! But his dad attempted anyway, and as usual it was an utter failure.</p><p>He watched his dad wash his face and clean up his beard. A few minutes later, the whole family was ready to take off into the city.</p><p>“You look beautiful, Katara,” said his father to his mother. He kissed her on the cheek before helping Bumi onto Appa’s saddle. He smiled as he lifted Kya by the waist and plopped her down next to Bumi. “You too, my little koala otter,” he complemented. </p><p>“What about me?” complained Bumi, crossing his arms.</p><p>He met his father’s gray eyes. “You’re the most handsome of all of us, of course.”</p><p>Bumi beamed, warmth fluttering in his stomach.</p><p>“Yip yip!” exclaimed his dad, and soon they were making the short flight on the back of their flying bison across Yue Bay.</p><p>Below, he could see all the miniature people milling about the lit-up streets. Republic City was magnificent in the evenings, but now with the extra festivities, it appeared more alive. There were lanterns everywhere, and music had started to play. He could hear it all. Tsungi horns, pipas, flutes…even the guzheng! The wind fluttered through the fabrics of his clothes, and the anticipation he had ever since school got out only intensified.</p><p>Appa landed next to the pier and the crowds separated. Bumi was used to being stared at, but he felt like his whole family was the center of attention more than usual. A lot of random people were bowing to them and his parents played it off like it was nothing.</p><p>He followed his parents into a shop with a lot of those new camera things he was always hearing about. A lanky man with funny half-moon glasses observed them.</p><p>“It’s good to see you, Avatar Aang, Master Katara,” he said with a nasally voice. “Shall we get your family arranged?”</p><p>They stood in front of a setup with an ornate door, a dark curtain framing the wall, and a spindly-looking bamboo plant in a fancy ceramic pot. In the center was a circular table with some wooden design in the middle. His dad placed Kya on top, situating her so that she was facing the camera lens pointed at them.</p><p>His mom leaned into his dad; the baby settled in her arms. Tenzin had a huge pacifier in his mouth that Bumi found hilarious.</p><p>“You can sit right here, Boom,” stated his dad. He gestured to the edge of the table.</p><p>“Everyone smile!” said his mom.</p><p>His dad placed his hand on his shoulder. There was a click and a flash of light with a bunch of smoke that worried him a little. The cameraman sent them a thumbs-up. “This will be a fantastic picture!” he gleamed. “I will make sure to notify you when the prints are ready!”</p><p>In minutes, they were out exploring the streets again. He trailed behind his parents, holding onto Kya’s hand as she skipped along. His mother and father were laughing at something, leaning into each other, arms swinging by their sides.  Their eyes always sparkled when they were like that, like there was nothing else but them.</p><p>When they reached city hall, Aunt Toph was already there. However, she was not dressed in the metals of her usual police uniform armor. She had on an emerald dress with sweeping sleeves and gold trim. Her belly looked rounder than ever. Being seven months pregnant did not do much to temper Toph’s usual disposition. In fact, it made it worse.</p><p>“What took guys so long?” she complained. “I’ve been standing here waiting forever.”</p><p>“Oh c’mon, Toph,” placated his Uncle Sokka next to her. He had his own royal blue tunic on, complete with trims of white. His arm was around his Aunt Suki who was dressed in elegant cream-colored fabrics. Her collar reached around her neck and opened just under her chin. There were designs of cranes stitched along the skirt.</p><p>“We’ve only been here for five minutes,” said Suki with a smile. Her lips were painted red. “Besides, you know they have to come all the way from the island. We’re waiting for His Royal Highness, anyway.”</p><p>Toph raised her hands. “I just want roast duck and a bowl of ocean kumquats,” she griped.</p><p>His dad laughed just as they finished walking up the stairs. “Katara did warn you about the strange cravings. I don’t know why you would want ocean kumquats of all things.”</p><p>“I just <em>do, </em>Twinkle Toes.”</p><p>Bumi chased Kya around the adults’ legs in a short game of tag. He did not even get in trouble, and that was the best part. Every time his parents were distracted with the other adults, he got to get away with a lot more. He heard them chatting, talking about politics, and Toph cracking her back and knuckles when she said she was starting to get aches.</p><p>In front of city hall, a procession started from the docks. A sea of crimson red clothing came flooding out in lines. Guards flanks the Fire Nation royal family, and people flocked to cheer them on. Bumi saw a glimpse of Fire Lord Zuko, scar and all. He was walking with his wife and daughter in the middle. They had done away with palanquins unless it was a special occasion. He had said they made him feel uncomfortable. Although, Bumi could not understand why. He thought they were awesome.</p><p>His parents and his aunts and uncle waited at the top of the steps. The crowds were guided by the metalbending police force into designated areas. The guards proceeded to flank the Fire Lord and his family. Zuko waved and so did his friends. Bumi unleashed his party popper with a blast of confetti.</p><p>
  <em>Swoosh.</em>
</p><p>Something whizzed through the air.</p><p>The Fire Lord whirled around, shielding his daughter. Lady Mai jumped in front of it, knives out. The guards raised their fire. There was screaming.</p><p>Immediate chaos ensued.</p><p>An arrow was embedded at Zuko’s feet, just missing him by a mere centimeter.</p><p>“Free Fire Lord Ozai!” bellowed someone from the rooftop. There was a <em>twang, </em>and then more. There were too many arrows now. The police force backed the bystanders up. He heard Aunt Toph curse behind him, saying that the sitting chief was an idiot. (“I knew I shouldn’t have taken maternity leave!”)</p><p>“Toph, you know you can’t!” yelled his mom.</p><p>Bumi grasped Kya close to his chest, staring at how Toph was being held back by Uncle Sokka and Aunt Suki. His dad had opened his staff into a glider. It had to be serious if he had done that.</p><p>She grunted in frustration. “But I can—”</p><p>“You’re <em>pregnant!</em>” insisted Suki. “Let us handle this!”  </p><p>But she continued to struggle and argue.</p><p>“Toph!” demanded his dad. His voice was hard.</p><p>Bumi was stunned. He pushed Kya closer to their mother who was holding Tenzin tighter. He had never heard his dad use that tone before. It was almost scary. He sounded like a different person.</p><p>Apparently, everyone else around them thought so too because her frustrated movements stopped. Toph scrunched her face but bowed her head in acquiescence. “Fine,” she said with gritted teeth.</p><p>“Get inside,” he ordered. His gray eyes flashed. His grip on his glider was firm.</p><p>“The doors are locked, Aang,” said Uncle Sokka.</p><p>“Oh, let me!” shouted Toph. She pressed her hands to the metal doors, and they were wrenched apart. Bumi and Kya were shoved in the building, along with Uncle Sokka and Aunt Toph.</p><p>“I’ll help Mai,” belted Aunt Suki. “You go with Toph, Sokka!” She sprinted down the steps, breaking her heels off in the process and his uncle called at her to be careful.</p><p>Bumi trembled, unsure what to do when he saw his dad waiting just outside, his back to them. His mother was at his side with the baby.</p><p>“I know you can fight,” he said with a soft voice, gazing into his mother’s blue eyes. “And I hate to ask you of this but—”</p><p>She shook her head, clutching the hand that he used to hold hers. “I know, Aang,” she whispered. “But there is more than one way to fight. I’ll do it by protecting our children and Toph. I know where you are needed. Go and help Zuko.”</p><p>She tilted her head to kiss him, lips lingering on his for a moment.</p><p>“Go,” she insisted. “I’ll help you if you need me.”</p><p>Bumi saw as his father launched into the night sky. His mother turned to meet him and his sister, urging them to go inside. The entrance shut. They hid behind the giant half-circle desk that the council used in their daily meetings. His mom gave Toph the baby and she sat with Kya, grumbling the whole time. His mother stood with Sokka at the front in battle-ready stances. Bumi peeked his head from behind the furniture, eyeing the shut doors.</p><p>There was an explosion and fire burst out and into the hall, singeing the purple carpet. Fire Nation guards stumbled inside, Izumi at their heels. She was around Bumi’s age, but a lot smaller than he was. Her glasses threatened to slip off her face, and her dark hair was a mess. The topknot on the crown of her head was undone.</p><p>There was another crash. Bumi could see outside the building now. He saw glimpses of Suki kicking a man in the face. There were multiple strangers out there, wearing red and gold masks that hid their identities. On every sleeve they had a symbol of a phoenix.</p><p>Zuko and Mai were attacking with full force. His dad was rotating from opponent to opponent, redirecting fire blasts, and trapping others in earth.</p><p>He was in awe. He had known that his dad was a powerful bender, but he had never seen him fight before. He moved like he was dancing, flipping like an acrobat, and tossing away enemies with a swing of his staff with ease.</p><p>Zuko was no joke either. He had flames in each punch, and even breathed fire out of his mouth. Mai blocked everything she could, throwing projectile daggers out from hidden places in her sleeves. Bumi saw his mother in the corner of his eye, using a water whip on anyone who came too close. Uncle Sokka threw his boomerang and hit a few people in the head.</p><p>Then, suddenly, there were too many firebenders. They surrounded Zuko and started to overwhelm him. The guards were spread too thin. They were protecting Izumi, Mai, and various other citizens. Panic flooded Bumi’s chest.</p><p>His father backed up. The air seemed to hesitate. And then, the most amazing and terrifying thing that Bumi had ever seen in his short life happened. His eyes and arrow tattoos began to glow.</p><p>“Stop!” demanded his father in a thousand voices.</p><p>Bumi was never afraid of him. This time, he was.</p><p>From then on, he was the Avatar. Bumi did not know, did not appreciate, what that had meant that morning. Not truly. Now he did. He was a storm. Nothing was able to touch him. The adversaries were forcibly tossed aside, knocked out, and pushed back. The metalbenders rounded them up with cables without much resistance from there.</p><p>Gales whirled around them. Water from the bay curled into ice spikes and stopped innocents from getting hurt. Earth trapped anyone who remained.</p><p>When the glow stopped, his father floated with unexpected grace to the ground. His feet alighted and everything seemed to freeze.</p><p>Zuko was panting, thanking the Avatar with a sheepish grin. Mai scooped up Izumi.</p><p>His father swiveled around, searching for his family. Bumi ran into his arms, Kya close behind. He was relieved, so relieved, that his father was not so scary anymore. His dad pressed his lips to his and Kya’s foreheads.</p><p>“Daddy, I was so scared,” mumbled Kya into his orange and yellow robes.</p><p>“It’s okay,” said their father, voice soothing. “Everything is okay now.”</p><p>His mother made her way up to them, a worried glint in her eyes. She checked all of them for injuries, fussing over everyone. Then, she stilled.</p><p>“Aang!” exclaimed his mother. “Your shoulder!” She touched a spot Bumi could not quite see. His dad was too tall. When he bent onto a pew nearby, Bumi noticed it right away.</p><p>His father’s shoulder had a deep cut on it, scarlet seeping through to his clothing. It looked as if a weapon had snagged into his skin and bit into it. The fabric all around his neck and upper arm was drenched in blood.</p><p>Kya gasped and Bumi tugged her to their father’s side. With deft movements, his mom ripped the fabric off, exposing the damage. It was pouring, dripping with blood. It was ragged and ugly. Bumi chewed on his lip hard.</p><p>His mother bended the liquid from her pouch and her hands shone bright blue. His dad hissed, squeezing his eyes shut.</p><p>“How did this happen?” she quivered. Her hands did not stop moving over the laceration. Her eyes were red. She let out a shuddering breath.</p><p>“I don’t know,” his dad replied, strained. “But I’m glad you’re here. That’s all that matters.”</p><p>“Aang…someone tried to kill you! I can tell just by looking at this,” she quaked.</p><p>The blood mixed into the water. The skin started to knit together under her touch. Bumi was amazed at how talented of a healer his mom was. Even when he had seen other healers practice with her, they had never been able to fix anything as fast as she could. She paused her ministrations and tore a clean piece of fabric from the end of her dress. She knotted it around where the rest of the wound still was.  </p><p>His dad glanced at him and Kya with a knowing look. He took his mother’s face in both of his hands and smiled. “You’re here. We’re here together. That’s all that matters,” he repeated.</p><p>“Aang,” she started.</p><p>He shook his head. “All of us are safe. Zuko isn’t assassinated,” he continued on.</p><p>“Aang, please.” Her words were threaded, broken. Bumi did not know his mother to be a woman that was not steadfast and strong.</p><p>“We’re together. That’s all that matters,” he said again.</p><p>She gathered her arms around his neck, and they were close. She nodded, a resolute expression making its way onto her. He and Kya hugged their parents’ waists.</p><p>Bumi realized that despite the threats that came to their family, his mother was always strong. There were different kinds of strength, and his parents were stronger together.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Glad you reached the end! Please leave some love!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>